


birds in a storm

by calletion



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drabble, Drugs mention, F/M, Fluff, i shat this out in like an hour okay, probs post s12e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calletion/pseuds/calletion
Summary: They've lost each other in the middle of a storm.Fluff! Prompt by hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com .





	birds in a storm

“Goddamn it Charlie, where the  _ hell _ are you?!”

Shards of freezing rain hit her, chilling her to the bone. It was too goddamn late for this shit. What the hell was she thinking, looking for crack and going sewer hunting with Charlie? It was the middle of the night, for god’s sake! 

Thunder boomed in the near distance, and the rain poured harder into the cramped, disgusting alleyway.

_ Goddamn it! God-fucking-dammit Charlie! _

 

“Dee! Dee!” shouted Charlie, his voice hoarse and strained from the cold and shouting.

Charlie loitered on the dirty, filthy pavement, tired and cold and wet, his jacket almost completely soaked through. This was the closest he’d come to a shower in about a week, and it just reminded him why he didn’t like them. Damn drunks. Why couldn’t it have been Cricket? He could’ve at least gotten some PCP or  _ something _ off him. Instead, he nearly got glassed by an old drunk junkie. He’s had better nights, definitely. 

 

Streaks of dawn began to poke through the Philly alleys, shining orange and purple on the trash bags and rats. Charlie had given up on finding Dee, and was just wandering his way through the maze of alleys, trying to find his back to his apartment, when suddenly they saw each other. Like lovers from a cheesy romance film, they ran towards each other, bumping into each other’s embrace in the middle of the alley. 

“Goddamn it Charlie, I was worried! Where the  _ hell  _ did you go?!” her arms gripped his shoulders and his waist close, her worry hugging him even tighter, into her.

“I-I got scared alright! There were like, a million birds and rats and drunks and shit! You did the same thing, anyway!” half shouting, half pouting, said Charlie.

“Goddamn it, Charlie.  _ You idiot _ ,” giggled Dee, raising her eyes to meet Charlie’s.

 

Suddenly, their lips were together, their relief being known. They looked into each other’s eyes, sky blue looking into ocean blue. And just like that, Dee broke it, pulling Charlie into a tight, reassuring hug. They were safe, close, again. Finally, in calm, awkward, silence, they walked back to Paddy's, arms over shoulder.


End file.
